In general, most users use a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) Access Point (AP) in order to configure a home network. The home network may be configured as a personal home network by using, for example, a computer, an Internet Protocol (IP) television (TV), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and the like. The home network uses the WLAN technology for the communication between devices configuring the home network. According to a recent trend, individual users install a femto access point or femto enhanced Node B (eNB) within their home in order to extend the coverage or for a particular use, which causes the femto Node B and a mobile terminal or User Equipment (UE) to be elements having an important effect on the home network service. However, since the WLAN modem consumes a relatively large quantity of battery power in comparison with the conventional mobile communication (e.g. Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and the like) modems, the WLAN modem is usually kept off in most UEs on which the quantity of battery consumption has a large influence. Therefore, even when a UE enters into a home employing a home network, the UE cannot receive a home network service since the WLAN modem of the UE is off.
There are three conventional solutions used in order to convert the WLAN modem of the UE from the OFF state to the ON state.
The first solution is to always keep the WLAN modem of the UE turned on. The second solution is to periodically convert the WLAN modem of the UE from the OFF state to the ON state and search for a WLAN AP. The third solution is for a user of the UE to convert the WLAN modem of the UE from the OFF state to the ON state, or vice versa, by himself or herself.
However, none of the three solutions can solve the problem of battery consumption of the UE. Especially, the third solution, which requires manual operation by the user. That is, it is cumbersome for the user to convert the WLAN modem of the UE from the OFF state to the ON state. Therefore, there is a requirement for a solution by which the WLAN modem of the UE is automatically turns on to reduce the power consumption as soon as the UE enters into the home.